My Rival, My Love
by Writerdragon
Summary: Who would have thought that his rival would be his lover? Eusine/Crystal. Manga-verse.


**Well, look at this; another Pokémon one-shot. I really should stop, I mean, I've got other stories I need to write. D:**

**Hey, a Crystalshipping. Yay. :3 Why aren't there more of this couple? Just to say, Crystal is **_**legal**_** in here. (She's sixteen in the manga, just so ya'll know.)**

**This has no real plot. Lol.**

* * *

_My Rival, My Love_

Light poured in from an open window, outlining a still body that lay in a warm, plush bed. The body shifted from under the warm covers, an arm dumbly reaching out for the other body that occupied the bed—or _had_ occupied the bed. A pair of icy blue eyes opened, and blinked, still groping for the body that was no longer there. Eusine—the owner of the first body—blinked his eyes as he started to awake. Crystal had been here. She must have awoken before he did. He yawned, sinking deeper into the warmth of the covers that draped around his bare body. Last night was . . . _amazing_.

He shifted to his side, his hand resting where her body used to be, and wondered where she had gone off to. Eusine's eyes then moved to the foot of the bed, seeing that his clothes that had once been strewn across the floor were now sitting there, folded, and waiting for him. He smiled softly.

"Bless her," he whispered to himself.

He looked at her half of the bed, seeing her imprint on the mattress and on her pillow. He grabbed the pillow, and inhaled her scent in the fabric. He did not want to taint her sweet scent that still lingered in the cloth of her pillow, but it smelled too good to let go. Eusine sighed dreamily, and nuzzled into the plush pillow lovingly. For that moment, he pretended that it was her and not the pillow that he was hugging.

Crystal had to be in the kitchen, or somewhere else in his small bungalow. But, she was somewhere. However, he was too tired to go search for her (or just too lazy). His bed was so welcoming; he did not want to leave.

It was odd—who would have thought that his rival would be his lover? _Once _rival, that was. She was no longer his rival. She was his friend. His best friend. His love. When he first met Crystal, he had his Electrode accidently electrify one of her Pokémon. He viewed her just as a teenager. Just a young girl, who was also searching for Suicune. Eusine did not think he would ever see her again. But, low and behold, he saw her again. She was quick-witted and strong, as he soon realized. Crystal had never given up, even when the times looked tough. He liked that. That was when he graced her with the title of "rival." Only those worthy of the title would receive the title.

Yes, Eusine was sad when Suicune had picked her over him. But, he was proud of her, despite the fact that he was confused, sad, angry, and all other adjectives he could think of. He was _proud_ of her.

When their lives started to calm down, Eusine returned home to Ecruteak City, and Crystal returned to New Bark Town. They had started to correspond with each other. Letters were exchanged as often as they possibly could, but soon she suddenly appeared at his doorstep, simply saying:

_"Hi, Eusine, missed me? I just wanted to see you. So, how are you?"_

That was when the whole thing started. Eusine and Crystal started to spend time together. At first, they were just spending time as friends. They played chase with their Pokémon, they went to the tall grass to catch wild Pokémon, they prayed together at the same alter, went to the Burned Tower where he told her stories with grace and eagerness, and they went to the old, abandoned ruins to view its once greatness. But one night, when they were at Bellchime Trail, sitting on the grass, staring up at the stars (his Pokémon and hers playing gaily), she turned to him, a certain smile on her lips that made his heart pound in his chest.

Eusine suddenly didn't want to go to any bar and try to pick up on cheap women with his frivolous magic tricks. He suddenly didn't want to have one-night stands with anyone. No. He wanted _her_. He wanted Crystal for his own.

Eusine remembered that night well . . .

He was sitting on the grass next to her, staring up at the stars with calm features. She sat next to him, an innocent smile on her lips. His Haunter was playing chase with her Meganium (and the other Pokémon did as well) in the gold and orange coloured trees. Eusine spoke, the story he was telling her flowed from his lips easily. And when he finished, she smiled that smile that warmed and melted his heart.

"_You tell the best stories," Crystal said._

_Eusine laughed. "Oh, dear Chris, you've said that many times," he said playfully, waving his gloved hand at her._

"_But you tell the stories well," she insisted firmly. "You make it sound like it's the first time I'm hearing it."_

_He looked at her, his chest feeling warm instantly. Eusine chuckled nervously, shifting. Then he felt his ego take over, and he smirked. "Yeah, I guess I do," he said, puffing out his chest slightly._

_Crystal shook her head, and rolled her eyes playfully. "So, you going to find a woman tonight?" she asked, perkiness leaving her voice._

_Eusine shook his head. "Not tonight," he said, smirking at little._

_That took Crystal by surprise, and she did not even try to hide it. "Really?" she asked. "Why not?"_

_He turned to look at her, a frisky smile spread across his lips. Crystal looked him over, arching a thin eyebrow to her friend. "What are you thinking?" she asked, her eyes glancing over him._

_Eusine looked at her, resting his head to the side on his shoulder. "Well, I rather spend time with my friend than some bimbo," he said, his eyes closed as a smirk spread itself across his features._

"_Um . . . thanks?"_

"_You're most welcome!"_

_She stared at him, and shook her head. "I don't know what to think of you sometimes," Crystal said, pulling her legs to her chest._

"_I'm your best friend," Eusine said playfully, nudging her with his elbow._

_Crystal smirked, narrowing her eyes at him playfully. "Are you?" she said, grinning mischievously at him._

"_Aren't I?" Eusine said, grinning at her, going along with her game._

"_I think so."_

"_You think so," Eusine said, his tone playful as he leaned in towards her. "You think so? You **think **so?" He reached out, grabbing her sides._

_Crystal laughed, her hands gripping his arms. "Eusine! Stop!" she cried, laughing. "Stop! I'm ticklish!"_

"_Oh, you **are**?" Eusine said, leaning forward, his fingers brushing against her sensitive sides. "I didn't know that!"_

_Crystal leaned back, and Eusine bent over her, his gloved fingers still attacking her sides._

"_Eusine! Stop!"_

"_Say 'please.'"_

"_**Please**__, stop!" Crystal laughed, tears pinching at the corners of her eyes._

_Eusine smiled, nodded, and pulled back his hands from her sides. "Well, since you said 'please,'" he said teasingly._

_Crystal reached up, drying her wet eyes. That was when she realized how close he was to her, and vice-versa. Eusine was still, his chest tightened, his heart hammered in his breast. His hands rested on either side of her, and he hunched over her. They were practically sharing each others' breathes._

"_Crystal?" he breathed._

_Crystal tensed. It was the first time he had ever used her real name, rather her nickname._

"_Y-yeah?"_

_Eusine swallowed. But then, he started to calm, and he looked up at her, smirking softly. "Chris, I like you," he said simply. "I really like you."_

_She was still, her eyes large, her cheeks stained pink. "You do, too?" Crystal said._

"_Yes, I—" Eusine paused, and furrowed his brows. "'Too?' You mean . . ."_

"_Yeah," Crystal said, turning away from him, a shy smile on her lips. "I like you too. You haven't noticed?"_

_Eusine paused in thought. He __**had**__ noticed that she had sour expressions on her face when he flirted with women, but he thought nothing of it. The older man pulled back slightly, smiling at her. He reached up, pushing back a stray lock of hair from her face._

"_I guess I haven't noticed until now," he said truthfully. _

_Crystal smiled, her cheeks burning still, and Eusine smirked at her. Both were silent as he leaned in to kiss her._

Eusine loved spending time with her. Their relationship was a good one, not like his old ones. They took it slow; Eusine didn't mind. He knew it was her first time ever doing such a thing, so he accommodated for her. The first few dates were going out to dinner, holding hands, kissing, and cute couple things. Soon, it was other things. Little touches. Soft caresses on top of clothing. Now, their relationship had progressed all the way to this.

She had been ready for him for a while, but he wasn't sure. But when they sat on the couch, watching the television set, she turned to him, a shy look on her face, and a hand went to his lap. Crystal leaned in close to his ear, her breath hot, and whispered:

"_I'm ready."_

Eusine looked at her, his heart skipped a beat, and his expression flushed with surprise. She had a determined look upon her face, albeit slightly bashful. He remembered scooping her up into his arms bridal style, carried her to his bedroom, and placed her upon his bed as if she were made of glass. He had been gentle, just like she had always wanted her first time to be.

Now it was morning.

Eusine let out a contented yawn.

The door opened, and he felt extra weight add to the bed. The bed frame creaked from the extra body. Crystal leaned over her boyfriend, a small frown on her face.

"How long do you plan to stay in bed?" she asked firmly (he could tell that she was being playful).

"Five minutes," he mumbled into the pillow.

"One."

"Four?"

"One."

"Three?"

"_One_."

"Two and a half?"

Crystal sighed deeply, and rolled her eyes. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he turned to look at her. "Fine," she said, resting over him, her arms wrapped around his torso. "Two and a half more minutes."

She was wearing his robe. It had, just like his vest, diamond patterns on both sides. Crystal blushed, tugging at his robe that covered her body.

"I'm sorry that I just took this," she said. "I wanted to cover up."

"That's fine," Eusine said nonchalantly, his hands reaching up to tug at the robe. "But it's coming off anyways."

"Eusine!" Crystal laughed, pushing him down to the mattress. "Not now. It's morning!"

Eusine pulled her down, laying sweet little kisses on her cheek and jaw line. "C'mon, dear heart," he whispered seductively to her. "Let me make passionate love to you."

"Not now," she said, a little more firmly, pulling away from his tender kisses. Crystal then smiled a little. "Please? What about tonight?"

He pouted, looking at her directly. Eusine then sighed, a small smile on his thin lips. "Alright," he said, reaching up, cupping her face to kiss her tenderly. "Alright." He pulled her down to his bare chest, and held her there.

Crystal relaxed, listening to his heart beat rhythmically. His hand reached up, and he started to stroke her smooth hair. "Hey, Eusine," she called.

"Yes, Chris?"

"Is everything in your house Suicune related?" she asked, remembering the old, original painting of the great blue dog that hung triumphantly on a wall in the living room.

"Not everything!" he protested.

"I think otherwise," Crystal said blandly, her fingertips making invisible diamond patterns on his bare, hairless chest. "You've got drawings of Suicune, your clothing match the diamond-pattern on Suicune's skin—even I'm Suicune related!"

His hand reached up, pressing playfully against her head. "Shut up," he muttered, though there was a smirk on his lips. She had a point.

Crystal paused, smiling at him before kissing just under his chin. She pulled her head down, resting her chin on his chest, and folded her hands over his breast as well. "We're a couple now, right?" Crystal inquired.

"I would say so," Eusine said, his long, slender fingers tangled in her hair.

"Well, I believe that we should tell my mother," she said cheerfully.

Eusine froze, his eyes enlarging slightly, and his mouth clamped tightly together. Crystal only laughed at him, holding him close to her body.

"You should see the look on your face!" she laughed.

Eusine's face was completely befuddled, but when he looked at the joyful expression on her face, he started to smile again, and he kissed her forehead.


End file.
